residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mémo d'Alex - Kafka
'Mémo d'Alex - Kafka '''est un document secret de ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Il peut être acheté dans la catégorie « récompenses » après avoir accompli certains prérequis. Transcription Français= Ayant lu La Métamorphose de Kafka, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir un récit autobiographique de la vie de l'auteur, Gregor Samsa représentant Kafka lui-même. Kafka occupait un poste ordinaire et menait une vie très mondaine. Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'écrire de fantastiques œuvres débordant de folie et de désespoir. Il peinait dans sa vie quotidienne, mais ses écrits lui servaient d'exutoire. Sa famille et ses amis ne comprenaient pourtant pas ses œuvres, ne s'identifiaient pas à lui. Il devait se sentir seul, isolé du reste du monde. Kafka a fini par tomber malade et a passé ses derniers jours dans un lit d'hôpital, maigrissant à vue d’œil. Alors que la douleur s'emparait de son corps, son esprit était quant à lui tourmenté par la peur : la peur de la mort, la peur de l'inconnu et la peur de l'isolement. La peur et les émotions qu'elle génère ont permis à Kafka de produire des œuvres riches, puisqu'il pouvait ainsi examiner la folie et la souffrance d'un point de vue critique et utiliser ces concepts comme moteur de ses œuvres. Seuls quelques-unes des nombreuses œuvres de Kafka ont été publiées de son vivant et, à sa mort, c'est à un ami qu'il les a confiées, avec pour instruction de les brûler sans les lire. Heureusement, cet ami a réalisé la valeur de l'héritage laissé par Kafka et l'a préservé pour le futur, ignorant la dernière volonté de Kafka. Aujourd'hui encore, les travaux de Kafka continuent à nous enchanter à travers des descriptions saisissantes de la peur. Cette peur qui nous anime, nous contraint. La peur est née de l'instinct humain, et c'est cette émotion de base qui nous maintient en vie. La peur et la mort... la peur de l'échec... la peur de l'isolement et de la solitude. La peur est le plus puissant des moteurs. Qui contrôle la peur, contrôle la vie. Sa vie a pris fin soudainement, mais le nom de Kafka perdure à travers ses travaux sur la peur et la folie. Il a trouvé la plus grande puissance imaginable par l'homme : l'immortalité. A mon tour, je maîtriserai la puissance de la peur et en infecterai cet épouvantable monde. Par la même occasion, je reviendrai à la vie en tant que maîtresse de la peur. Alors que Kafka survit tout juste à travers ses œuvres, la mienne me permettra de perdurer. |-| Anglais= As I read Kafka's "The Metamorphosis," I can't help but feel that's it's an autobiographical account of the author's life, with Gregor Samsa representing Kafka himself. Kafka worked an ordinary job and lived a very mundane life. Despite this he wrote fantastic works filled with madness and despair. His writing was his outlet as he toiled away at everyday life. But his family and friends couldn't understand his works, couldn't relate to him. I'm sure he must have felt lonely, and isolated from the rest of the world. Kafka would eventually fall ill and spend his final days wasting away in a hospital bed. When his body experienced agonizing pain, his mind was tormented by fear: The fear of death, fear of the unknown, and the fear of isolation. It is this fear, and the emotions born from it, that made Kafka's works so rich, as he could critically examine madness and suffering and make these concepts the driving fore behind his works. Very few of Kafka's numerous works were published while he lived, and upon his death he left them to a friend with the instructions to burn them, unread. Fortunately that friend saw the value of Kafka's legacy and preserved them for the future, ignoring Kafka's final request. Even today, Kafka's works continue to enchant us with their vivid depictions of fear. It is that fear that drives us. Compels us. Fear is born from human instinct, and it's the basic emotion that keeps us alive. The fear of death...the fear of failure...fear of isolation and loneliness. Fear is the most powerful motivator. Those who control fear, control life itself. Though his life came to an abrupt end, Kafka's name lives on through his works on fear and madness. He has obtained the greatest power man can hope to achieve--immortality. I, too, will harness the power of fear, and infect this hellish world with it. And in the process I will be resurrected as one who has mastered fear. While Kafka merely lives on through his work, my work will help me live on. Galerie Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-33-27-74.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-33-28-45.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-33-29-05.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-33-29-54.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-33-30-05.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Alex's Thoughts on Franz Kafka Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2